Prophet of Regret
The High Prophet of Regret was the youngest of the three High Prophets that lead the Covenant High Council during the Human-Covenant War. He is also one of the main antagonists in Halo 2 as well as in Halo Wars. Rash, ambitious, immature and naive compared to the other Prophets, Regret originally served as Vice Minister of Tranquility, where he worked frequently with Sangheili and had adopted some of their personal traits, such as a preoccupation with honor and personal arms. However, he also exhibited traits of alcoholism and smoking.Halo: The Cole Protocol'' Still, Regret was intelligent and fiercely opposed to Humanity through the course of the Great WarProfessor versus Prophet. Game Daily. Accessed on 2009-01-26 and expected his soldiers to obey him without question.Loyalty will keep you alive. Game Daily. Accessed on 2009-01-26 Regret is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Biography Twenty Third Age of Doubt During the 23rd Age of Doubt, 2524 by the UNSC Military Calendar, Regret held the post of Vice Minister of Tranquility. He was unique among the Prophets for his confrontational demeanor, a trait he gained from working with Elites. He informed the Minister of Fortitude about the existence of Harvest and what they believed to be a vast repository of Forerunner artifacts. (These "artifacts" were the Reclaimers on the planet.) After conspiring with the Fortitude to gain these artifacts for their own use, he helped him by pretending to sympathize with those blacklisted from reproducing due to inbreeding, which included the Prophet of Restraint. After pretending to be the father of a child Restraint had unlawfully fathered, Tranquility blackmailed Restraint into stepping down from his position as High Prophet.Halo: Contact Harvest Before their coup, the Prophets visited the Oracle, which was actually the long dormant Mendicant Bias, an ancient AI stored in the Forerunner Dreadnought that had not spoken to anyone for hundreds of years. When the Luminaries of Harvest were entered into its matrix, it revealed the symbols had been misinterpreted -- that humans were equals to the Forerunner and the Covenant had been mistaken in their beliefs. As it tried to launch the Dreadnought from High Charity the Lekgolo worms inside the Dreadnought short-circuited it and stopped Mendicant Bias. Fortitude, Tranquility and the Philologist made the decision to disconnect the Oracle from the ship and decided to eradicate humanity before any of the Covenant learned that the most basic premise of their faith was false, and that "living gods" would probably replace the Prophets. As such, their ascension was made, taking the names of Truth, Regret and Mercy. War Obsessed with the Forerunners and the prospect of activating the Halo Array, Regret dispatched Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee on numerous missions throughout Covenant and Human space to find the means to do thisObsessed Prophet. Game Daily. Accessed on 2009-01-26, choosing him for his ruthlessness and undying loyalty. Eventually, after or during the Third Battle of Harvest, Regret discovered a Forerunner relic buried in the planet's northern polar region.2008-17-11, Halo Wars. Gamespy. Accessed on 2008-04-12 Dispatching a force led by 'Moramee, valuable information was recovered. With UNSC forces closing in however, Regret ordered that the relic be destroyed to prevent the retrieved information from falling into human hands. Against his instincts, the Arbiter obeyed.2008-14-11, Gamereactor TV. Accessed on 2008-04-11 Later at the Apex he discussed with the Arbiter his plans to activate the Forerunner ships located there, when he could not activate the artifact himself, he ordered the Arbiter to capture the human female encountered at the Ice Relic and bring her to the Apex. Later when the Arbiter returned with her, he was in disbelief, saying "you would hardly think them a threat". When they learned the Humans were closing in on them Regret evacuated to High Charity. Three years later, Regret was present at the Battle of Charybdis IX, with his personal Assault Carrier, Infinite Sacrifice, where he oversaw Thel 'Vadamee, and the glassing of the planet. He then called upon Thel to find the source of Human-modified Covenant Weapons, and bring them to the Prophets. Little did Regret know, that he was in fact, interfering with the Prophet of Truth's plans to find the location of all the Human colonies and also Earth. However, their plans eventually fell back into tandem.Halo: The Cole Protocol Earth after the Battle of Installation 04.]] In 2552, Regret served during the destruction of Halo Installation 04 and helped condemn the Sangheili Supreme Commander (later the new Arbiter) who was responsible for the loss of the ring. The Prophet of Regret subsequently led the first attack on Earth with a small fleet of two Assault Carriers and thirteen Battle cruisers. He may have been directed to Earth by a Forerunner artifact on Coral to search for the Ark, but he apparently had no knowledge of a human presence on Earth or that it was his enemy's home world. He sent Ranger Elites and Boarding Craft to destroy the Orbital Defense Platforms Malta, Athens, and Cairo, so he could push through into the heart of Africa. Despite the Master Chief's actions, his ship made it to the ground and deployed the first full-scale invasion force of Covenant on Earth.Halo 2, level Cairo Station After landing in New Mombasa, Regret's forces searched the city supported by Scarabs and many Phantom dropships. As the Master Chief approached his Carrier, Regret's ship initiated a Slipspace in the middle of New Mombasa to escape and regroup. The forces generated by the jump heavily damaged the city. The move was so surprising that only the ''In Amber Clad'' and four other UNSC ships were able to follow the Carrier.Halo 2: Metropolis Delta Halo .]] Regret's Carrier deployed ground and infantry forces onto the surface of Installation 05, and set up a presence around a temple in the middle of a lake, from which Regret began his religious sermons.Halo 2: Delta Halo He transmitted an apology to the Prophet of Truth, indicating that he couldn't have known that the humans would be there or in such force. Truth responded that only Mercy had spared him from public condemnation. Nevertheless, High Charity and the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity rushed to the new Halo, and a flight of Phantoms was deployed to rescue the Hierarch.Halo 2: Regret In Amber Clad arrived in system soon after and deployed ODST forces on Installation 05 along with the Master Chief to locate and kill Regret. The operation was a success, with the Spartan breaking through Covenant defenses, killing Regret and his bodyguards. Soon afterward High Charity made a jump to the ring and ordered one of the nearby ships to use its Gravity Lift to destroy the temple, nearly killing the Spartan and leaving Regret for dead. Regret's body was later assimilated and reanimated by the newly formed Gravemind. He expressed annoyance with another captive of the Gravemind's, 2401 Penitent Tangent, and reacted to the presence of the Arbiter, warning him to forget any heretical suggestions made by the Monitors and the humans and to pursue the Great Journey. What remained of Regret was destroyed with the Gravemind when the replacement for Installation 04 was prematurely fired by the Master Chief and Cortana during the events of Halo 3. Gameplay .]] Halo 2 The only weapons Regret has are his Gravity Throne, seen in the level Regret, and his Plasma Pistol. Regret is heavily guarded by Grunts and Honor Guard Elites of seemingly infinite numbers. The throne is equipped with two Gravity Cannons that glow bright orange and are a modified version of a Hunter's Assault Cannon. The Gravity Throne allows Regret to teleport a short distance away. The only way to defeat him is to board his throne and melee him. However, rockets and energy swords can weaken him, though this will not kill the Prophet it will reduce the number of melee hits required to kill him. This is due to a "heavy-duty" shield. Halo Wars Regret is armed with a Plasma Cannon attack and the Cleansing ability which calls down an energy beam from an orbiting vessel. Note that his voice sounds somewhat different compared to Halo 2's, yet both versions have the same voice actor, this could be because of the 20 year time difference in age. His appearance is also radically different, with a darker tone of skin and less of the typical Prophet physiology, such as certain skin textures.Don't let his weak appearance fool you. Game Daily. Accessed on 2009-01-26 In skirmish and multiplayer, the Prophet of Regret is not only present on the battlefield, but often leading the charge himself. Even though he is a Hierarch, no other Prophet (most especially Hierarchs's) would exhibit such behavior due to the well-established text in the Writ of Union. In-Game Information Abilities *'Regret’s Sentence' - medium cleansing beam which does more damage. **'Resource': 300 **'Minimum Tech Level': 1 *'Regret’s Doom' - large cleansing beam for even more damage. **'Resource': 500 **'Minimum Tech Level': 2 *'Regret’s Condemnation' - increases damage of beam. **'Resource': 700 **'Minimum Tech Level': 3 *Additionally, Regret can also train Elite Honor Guards (available at the Command Center). Upgrades *''"Blessed Immolation''": upgrades to fuel rod cannons for damage increase. *''"Ancestral Perversion''": dual protector units hover near Prophet and defend him. *''"Divine Absolution''": upgrades chair so Prophet becomes a full fledged flying unit. Leader Ability- Cleansing When activated, there is a miniuture glassing beam sent down from the sky. When fully upgraded and used for a few seconds, it is nearly full sized. Trivia *Regret's title is ironic as he never showed any regret for his actions. *If you melee Regret's hologram in any level, you will lunge towards him. The lunge is more noticeable if you use an Energy Sword. *On holograms of Regret, if you stand on the holo-panel or crouch on it, you can see that Regret has real eyebrows, even though it is a hologram. *He appears in Halo Wars as a hero unit. *It is possible that Regret's carrier from Halo: The Cole Protocol, Infinite Sacrifice, is in fact the Assault Carrier he used during the First Battle of Earth. *When you kill the Prophet of Regret on the level Regret, he will drop a Plasma Pistol. He had held the same weapon in Halo: Contact Harvest, and was rumored to keep it with him at all times in Halo: The Cole Protocol. *Regret is the only Prophet shown in all the Halo games that Prophets appear. In Halo 2 as a boss. In Halo 3 in the manual and in Halo Wars as a hero unit and an enemy. *Regret is voiced in both Halo 2 and Halo Wars by the same voice actor, Robin Atkin Downes. *In Halo Wars, he is the only Character that can call down a Cleansing Beam *He is the only Prophet that appears in Halo Wars. *He was formely known as Vice Minister of Tranquility before the Prophet of Truth asked him to become a heirarch. *When using the Prophet of Regret in Halo Wars you can use the cleansing beam to take out entire columns of units that are difficult to take out. *When you damage Regret, he spills red blood unlike other Covenant races such as Grunts or Elites who spill blue blood. Sources Related Pages *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Truth Category:The Covenant Regret High Prophet of Regret